


you strengthen my soul

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, ha 666 words, hangovers, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood





	you strengthen my soul

Jonathan hadn't meant to drink way more than he should have last night. He also hadn't planned to pass out in the alleyway and be picked up by a stranger. And he really didn't mean to wake up in this persons warm bed, wanting to stay there longer than he should.

He let out a small groan as his eyes looked around the bright room. There were posters for games and movies on the wall. Most of the things he knew and was interested in talking to the person about it.

He began to wonder if this person and him might have done something sexual the night before. If they did then he really had to get out of here.

While Jon was thinking about this, not even bothering to check if his clothes were on or not, the person, who was a male in fact, stepped in the doorway.

"Morning." He greeted.

Jonathan didn't even think about greeting this guy back. He just let out the first thing that came to mind.

"Woah, you are so out of my league."

Jonathan quickly realized what he said, apologizing profusely about what he said. The stranger began to laugh, shaking his head softly.

"Ah, it's fine. By the way you still have clothes on so you're fine. But I never got your name."

"It's Jonathan, you?"

"Evan."

"Well thank you Evan for taking me in for the night."

"Ah, it's no problem. Not going to let a guy pass out in an alleyway in front of me and just leave him."

"You're quite the nice guy."

"Well you're pretty cu– I mean it seemed like something was wrong so leaving you out in the cold would have been bad."

"Ahh, by the way, do you have anything to help me with my headache?"

"Yep, let me just get some water and aspirin. If you need anything else just call for me."

"Thanks again. You really don't need to do this-"

"Yet I am." He interrupted and left the doorway, heading to wherever to get the medicine and water.

Jonathan rested back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn't too bright in the room thankfully but the lights from the hallway that shone in did hurt his eyes whenever he looked at them. He could ask Evan to close the door when he gets back though.

After what seemed like an eternity, even though it wasn't, Evan returned with the aspirin and water. Jonathan had called him a saint and Evan blushed while muttering a you're welcome.

Before Evan left, Jonathan had asked him to actually stay and to please close the door while he's up. Evan did so and returned back to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Jonathan decided that Evan deserved an explanation as to why he drank so much which is what caused him to pass out. Evan listened closely, giving input when needed.

"So that's it." Jonathan finished, grabbing the water to take one long sip.

"That sucks Jon. But hey, at least you can forget about them. I bet they weren't even that good anyways. After all, there are many fish in the sea." Evan replied, placing a reassuring hand on his forearm, giving the boy a soft smile.

Jonathan returned the smile, grateful that Evan was here to listen.

That day passed quickly as the two began to talk about their interests, learning they had a lot in common. Next thing they knew, Jonathan was standing in the doorway to leave, having his last conversation with Evan for that night.

"Hey, can I have your number?" Jonathan asked.

"How come?"

"Since we hit it off today, might as well keep talking--"

"Oh, yeah, you can have my number."

"-also, so I can ask you on a date."

"Wai- what. Why?"

"To repay the favor for today. Plus you're pretty cute so.." Jonathan grinned, chuckling softly.

"Fine, fine. Just get home safe, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"Goodnight Jon."

"Goodnight Ev."


End file.
